


Mom, I'm a Boy

by twinkyatta



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Gen, Trans Character, Trans Neil Josten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkyatta/pseuds/twinkyatta
Summary: Neil realizes he's not a girl, slowly but surely





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading tfc and I can't stop thinking abt Neil being trans so I farted this out on the bus earlier. follow me on tunglr at leon-czolgosz if u want we can cry abt Neil Josten together

Neil is nine years old, on the run from his father's people with his mother. "For our next disguise, can I be a boy? All you would have to do is cut my hair. No one would know it's me."

His mom thinks for a second, nods. "Yes, that's a good idea."

 

Neil is twelve, sitting on the bathroom sink in the motel room they're renting for the night. "Mom? I'm gonna grow boobs soon. Then people won't recognize me as a boy anymore."

"Then we'll just need to go back to having you as a girl, won't we?" His mother says, placing her hand on his head as he scrutinizes himself in the mirror. 

"I don't think I ever want to go back to being a girl."

 

Neil is fifteen, sitting in front of a computer at the library. "Mom, can I buy one of these?" He whispers, showing her the chest binder on the screen. "It will make it a lot easier to hide my chest."

 

He's still fifteen, but an older fifteen. A fifteen year old that's starting to make decisions for himself. He's taking his first dose of testosterone. 

"I don't understand why you wanted to stick to being a boy so long, but it's your choice who you are now." His mother says. He doesn't respond. 

 

Now he's sixteen. He's at a doctor that's willing to perform this surgery under the table. He's hesitant about taking off his shirt to expose his scars, but he knows that he needs to. Now he'll have another set of scars, and no one will be able to tell him that he isn't really a boy. 

 

Neil is seventeen. His mother is sick, and they're siting on a beachfront. She is holding him, rocking him back and forth in her arms. "My son." She is saying, over and over. She has never called him her son privately. He knows that something is wrong. 

 

Neil is eighteen, showing Abby his scars. He is hoping against all hope she doesn't notice his surgery scars. The rest are all too noticeable to not be noticed, but if she thinks he isn't a real boy, then he doesn't know if he could handle that. He is a real boy. His whole identity might be a lie, but that's not.


End file.
